Dark Stars
by armand1883
Summary: Harry und Snape treffen sich eines Nachts und dann ist auf einmal nichts mehr wie es war: Snape/Harry Slash mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Stars - Erster Teil

Alle Rechte bei JK Rowling. Und Warner. Just for Fun. Die Charaktere sind nur entliehen. Kein Profit.

Altersbeschränkung: SLASH 18+

Eine Nacht

Die alten Korridore von Hogwarts waren in ein unirdisches Licht getaucht, leise drangen die Klänge von Gelächter und Streichern an sein Ohr.  
>Als er den überfüllten Raum betrat, brach ein Stimmen Inferno über ihn herein. Er wurde herum gewirbelt und drehte sich bis ihm schwindlig war. Harry blieb stehen und starrte gebannt in einen großen Spiegel der im Glanz all der Kerzen schimmerte.<p>

Er war bereits hier.  
>Er - dessen Vornamen er nicht laut auszusprechen wagte. Seine dunkle Gestalt ragte neben seinem Schulleiter auf. Die Augen leer in den Saal blickend. Das Licht schmeichelte seinen tiefen Wangen und ließ seine dunklen Augen wie Feuerräder leuchten. Er bewegte sich beobachtend und mit erhobenem Haupt durch die laute Menge.<p>

Das Herz des Jungen stand still. Professor Snape hatte in den Spiegel gesehen und fixierte den jungen Gryffindor. Seine Kehle schien zu geschnürt und er konnte kaum atmen, bis sich sein Professor mit erhobener Augenbraue weg drehte. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und schien durch seinen Körper zu brennen, das Gesicht im Spiegel war von dunklem Rot. Seine Haut brannte.

Plötzlich schlug ihn jemand auf die Schulter...Ron.  
>Ein Lächeln auf den Lippen das Gletscher gewiss zum schmelzen bringen musste.<p>

"Na, verliebt"?, sprach die dunkle Stimme gegen die Lautstärke an.  
>Es war ein Gefühl als würde all sein innerstes in sich zusammen fallen.<br>"Wie?", zögerlich bricht seine raue Stimme hervor.

Doch sein Freund lacht nur und stößt ihn in die Menge zurück, alles dreht sich und verschmilzt mit dem einen Gedanken an sein Gesicht, das umschmeichelt von feinen, langem Haar in seines sieht und wissend einen Mundwinkel nach oben zieht.

Atemlos steht er nun fast vor ihm, nur ein paar Zentimeter noch, die sie trennen, jetzt...jetzt-

Aber Harry schaut weg. Er taucht wieder in der Menge unter. Seine Venen pochen so stark an seinen Schläfen das er fast glaubt sein Kopf könnte platzen.

Er drückt sich an der Wand entlang und schaut zu den Professoren hinüber, er kann kaum atmen. Die warme Luft ist drückend und er erträgt es kaum.

Da sieht er, dass Professor Snape sich bewegt. In die Richtung der großen Aussichtsplattform und obwohl er im gleichen Moment denkt, er müsse so schnell wie möglich Ron finden, steuert er geradewegs auf die Plattform zu.

Die kalte Luft schlug ihm entgegen. Vor dem dunklen Himmelszelt sah er nur die bleiche Haut seines Nackens, die sich wie Schnee auf Ebenholz abhob vom Dunkel der Nacht.

Die große Gestalt bewegte sich und das helle Gesicht mit den brennenden Augen sah ihn kalt an.  
>Harry wäre beinah erstarrt, aber seine Füße trugen ihn unbeirrt zu ihm bis er vor ihm stand.<p>

Doch was sollte er tun? Was wollte er?

Doch bevor er das Wort ergreifen konnte, sprach Snape mit seiner dunklen Stimme zu ihm...

"Ihr Patenonkel, wäre bestimmt sehr stolz auf Sie gewesen, wenn er noch leben würde", der dunkelhaarige Professor sah in die ferne Dunkelheit. Seine Augen waren starr auf etwas in der Düsternis gerichtet.

Harrys Zunge klebte an seinem Gaumen und der Klos in seinem Hals ließ ihn schwer schlucken. Er stellte sich in gebührendem Abstand neben ihn an die Halterung. Der Wind schien ihm die Tränen aus den Augen zu brennen.

"Wenn die Sonne untergeht, bekümmert mich sein Scheiden sogar beinah´".  
>Harry starrte den Professor zornig an, auch wenn er ach, so lang schon wusste, dass sie sich seit einer Ewigkeit gehasst hatten, war es für ihn immer wieder ein Schlag ins Gesicht.<p>

"Ja, hassen Sie mich ruhig, Mr. Potter; denn Sie können gar nichts dagegen tun.  
>Es liegt Ihnen ihm Blut", die Stimme des Professors klang seltsam fern. Harry hatte ein Rauschen im Ohr.<br>Ohne ein Wort nährte er sich seinem Zaubertränke Meister. Er starrte nun auch zum Sternenklaren Himmel hinauf. Dann schloss er die Augen, er versuchte durch den lauten Wind hindurch den Mann neben sich atmen zu hören.

Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er Professor Snape von Anfang an misstraut hatte. Und doch war er hier. Seine Augen öffneten sich und er sah in das Gesicht seines Lehrers.  
>Als der Professor ihn ansah, spürte er wie eine Furcht ihn packte, die ihm das Herz zusammen schnürte und doch...gerade dieses Gefühl der Angst, zog ihn unabdinglich zu ihm hin. Das Zittern seines Herzens schien sich in ihm auszubreiten.<p>

"Ein ewiger Kreislauf des Hasses", sagte er leise und Prof. Snapes Augen weiteten sich. Der Hauch von Wahnsinn in seinen Augen, ließ die Tränen in Harrys Augen steigen. Ewigkeit. War so ein grausames Wort.

"Ja, Mr. Potter, genau das hat auch ein sehr besonderer Mensch zu mir gesagt.  
>Er sagte, dass der Hass sich wie ein Krebsgeschwür ausbreitet<br>und dich bei lebendigem Leibe auffrisst. Und das selbst der Tod diesen nicht töten kann."

Eine Träne entwich seinen Augen, die den Augen des Professors nicht verborgen blieb.

Das leichte Entsetzen im Gesicht seines Zaubertränke Lehrers brannte sich in ihn. Er schaffte es nicht mehr, seinen Schmerz aus seinem Gesicht verschwinden zu lassen.  
>So schnell er konnte, drehte er sich um und lief los. Vorbei an den vielen Augen, sich drängend durch die Menge schiebend.<p>

Der Mann auf der Terrasse starrte dem Schatten des jungen Potters hinterher. Von hier wo seine Füße standen, schien alles so weit, so fern. Und, ach so still. nur das schweigende Tosen in ihm wollte nicht verklingen. Langsam rührte er sich, verließ die Nachtluft und trat ein in die Hitze des Tanzsaales.

Die Stimmen rauschten, wie Wellen an ihm vorbei. Ein lautes Murmeln voller Bedeutungslosigkeit. Das Licht begann vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen. Er wanderte durch den Saal, zu den hohen Torbögen und tauchte in die Kälte des in Dunkelheit liegenden Flures. Seine Schritte halten den Korridor hinab.

Der Junge schlürfte über den kalten Flur, er schleuderte die dunkle Robe von seinen Schultern und taumelte beinah, er presste die Hände gegen die Augen.  
>Er wollte sein Gesicht endlich nicht mehr sehn. Diese kalten Augen die sich durch ihn bohrten als könnten sie in sein Innerstes sehn. Das Gesicht das süffisant auf ihn hinunter lächelte.<p>

Er wusste, dass er niemals von diesem Mann akzeptiert werden würde. Und das war es was ihn beinah Besinnungslos werden ließ. Er sah vor sich im Gedanken, wie der schwere Umhang seines Zaubertränke Meisters, den Flur hinab rauschte.

In jenem Moment ließ er sich gegen die steinerne Mauer fallen und schreckte zusammen als ein dunkel gekleideter Mann mit belichtetem Zauberstab vor ihm auftauchte.

"Mr. Potter!", ertönte eine wohlbekannte und düstre Stimme.

Der Mann starrte in ein von Tränen benetztes Gesicht, aber derer hatte er in den letzten Jahren viele Gesehen. Und dennoch wollte sein Blut nicht verstummen.

"Was ist passiert? Ist etwas Vorgefallen? Oder können sie mir sonst einen Grund nennen der Sie dazu bewogen hat den Slytherin Trakt aufzusuchen?"

Harry lächelte.


	2. Chapter 2

Der dunkle Flur

"Sieh an, Hades hat die Unterwelt verlassen!", sagte der Gryffindor mit Bitterkeit in der Stimme. Er spürte den stechenden Blick seines Professors und starrte gegen die dunkle Wand.

"Ich warte immer noch auf die Antwort, Mr. Potter!", dröhnte die belustigte Stimme in seinen Ohren.

"Ja, natürlich. Es geht schließlich immer um Sie. Um wen sonst? Wann werden sie endlich einsehen, dass ich nicht mein Vater bin. Er ist tot und kommt nicht wieder zurück. Niemals..."

Die weiche Stimme überschlug sich und starrte unbeholfen in die Dunkelheit. Der Kloss in seinem Hals ließ ihn kaum atmen, während die salzigen Tränen, so unendlich langsam über sein Gesicht liefen.

Professor Snapes kalter Blick, ließ nicht zu das er irgendeine Regung in seinem Gesicht sah.

"Ich habe nicht behauptet, Ihren Vater in Ihnen zu sehen, Mr. Potter, ich sehe bloß sein Ebenbild angereichert mit den schwächen Ihrer Mutter."

Harry sprang nach vorne und schubste den nur etwas größeren und schwereren Mann von sich weg.

Noch mal...

doch der Professor fing sich und trat ihm entgegen.  
>Harry griff in den schweren Umhang und zerrte an seinem Kragen.<p>

Sein Mund war vor Zorn verzogen, die Augen verklärt. Er konnte nicht mehr klar denken.

Er zog an Professor Snapes Kragen und küsste ihn. Seine Gefühle strömten durch ihn und griffen mit unbarmherziger Grausamkeit nach seinem Herzen.

So tief es nur ging atmete er seinen Geruch ein und ließ von ihm. Als er vor ihm stand und sich anschickte zurück in den Gryffindor Turm zu gehen, öffnete er nicht einmal die Augen.

Im Gegenteil, sie schmerzten und brannten, so dass er den ganzen Weg bloß blinzelte. Auf dem Weg durch die dunklen Korridore die mit Lachen erfüllt waren, brach ihm auf einmal der Schweiß aus. Ein Gefühl als würde sich eine Klaue um sein Herz schließen.

Professor Snape stand noch immer allein- dort im Dunkel des Slytherin Korridors...was war passiert? Die alten Hass Gefühle gegen James Potter schienen sich wieder in ihm aufzustauen. Er ballte seine großen Hände zu Fäusten und starrte vor sich hin.

`Es geht immer nur um Sie! ´, hörte er die Stimme seines Schülers.

Dieser eine Augenblick als der junge Potter, ihn an seinem Kragen gegriffen hatte, hatte er gewusst was der Junge tun würde...doch warum hatte er ihn dann nicht aufgehalten? Wie hatte er das zulassen können?

Sein Magen zog sich zusammen. Er wollte diese Gefühle wegdrücken, wie er es sonst auch tat. Doch es gelang ihm einfach nicht. Er hatte das Gefühl ein Hass wie giftige Galle käme seine Speiseröhre hoch.

Er ertrug sich selbst nicht mehr.


	3. Chapter 3

Diese Erinnerungen

Die Nacht verging und der Morgen kam. Hogwarts war erwacht und alles auf den Beinen als Harry endlich aus seinem Bett kam. Sein Schädel brummte.

Er hatte vergessen.  
>Als ihm ein Kissen hart an den Kopf knallte, hörte er Ron Weasleys lachen und er packte das Kissen und sein eigenes um zurück zuschlagen, sein rothaariger Freund begann zu jolen und schmiss mit voller Wucht zurück.<br>Bis Percy die Tür herein kam.

"Hop, Hop,...nicht bummeln, Ihr müsst in 10 Minuten unten sein",  
>doch als Antwort bekam er alle Kissen der Jungen zugeschmissen.<br>Der junge Potter sah hinaus aus seinem Fenster und freute sich auf das Quidditch-Training am Nachmittag. Ron riss ihn je aus seinen friedlichen Gedanken.

"Sag´ma, wohin bist du´n gestern so schnell verschwunden?"  
>Ein Hammerschlag knallte Harry vor den Schädel. Er sah dunkle Haare vor sich, bleiche und doch warme Lippen, raue, glatte Haut.<p>

"Ich weiß nicht...", Ron sah seinen Freund schräg an.  
>"Sag ma´ haste gesoffen?"<p>

Klatsch. Harrys Kissen landete in Rons Gesicht bevor er im Badezimmer verschwand. Das Gesicht im Spiegel schien gar nicht seins zu sein, er fühlte sich müde und schlecht, doch sein Gesicht war rot und seine Augen strahlten.

Er hatte sich schmerzlich an die Berührungen von letzter Nacht erinnert. Was sollte nun geschehen, wie würde sich Prof. Snape ihm gegenüber verhalten?

Mit wehendem Umhang betrat er das Klassenzimmer, wie üblich sprudelte der zu behandelnde Stoff über seine Lippen und alle Schüler schienen mehr oder weniger seinen Worten zu lauschen.

Nachdem er den zu mischenden Zaubertrank an die Tafel gezaubert hatte ging er zwischen den Reihen auf und ab, um seinen Schülern über die Schultern zu sehen. Nur über Potters nicht.

Der Junge war nicht da.

Am Ende der Stunde saß er vor seinem Pult, hörte die Schulglocke und starrte auf eines der Reagenzgläser. Was war nun zu tun?

Sollte der Junge Potter nun krank sein oder tatsächlich wegen ihm fern bleiben und wenn dem so wäre...wenn er von allein nicht mehr zum Unterricht käme,  
>müsste er mit Prof. Dumbledore reden und auch über den Grund.<p>

- Jenen Abend!

Diesen einen Augenblick. Als die zitternden Hände sich an ihn gekrallt hatten, diese Augen voller Tränen zu ihm aufgesehen hatten und ein warmer Mund sich ängstlich auf seinen gelegt hatte.

Ihm war als wäre dem Winter nun der Frühling gewichen. Doch war ihm als würde sein Brustkorb darunter zerbrechen, die Dunkelheit des Kellergewölbes schien ihn zu verschlingen und dass, obwohl die Nacht doch schon immer sein Zuhause gewesen war.

Was hatte sich nur verändert?

Ein Tag verging nach dem anderen und Potter kreuzte nicht auf. Der dunkelhaarige Professor machte sich dazu bereit mit Prof. Dumbledore zu reden, denn, so musste er zu geben, er war mit dieser Situation überfordert.

Was sollte nun in dieser Sache unternommen werden? Ein Krankenbesuch wäre wohl am gelegensten, doch so was war für ihn undenkbar. Er und einem Schüler nachlaufen. Na, klar. Soweit sollte es noch kommen.  
>Was kümmerte es ihn das ein Schüler nicht zum Unterricht erschien?<p>

Seine Laune verdunkelte sich sichtlich, dennoch ging er gewohnten Schrittes aus dem Gewölbe hinaus und stolzierte, wie schon so oft, die Treppen Hogwarts hinauf um zu Prof. Dumbledores Büro zu gelangen. Mürrisch murmelte er das Passwort dass sich jede Woche zu ändern schien.

"Schneckengummi", er trat ein. Als er endlich vor der Tür stand und anklopfte, klang ihm auch schon die weiche Stimme des Professors entgegen.  
>"Herein."<p>

Severus betrat den hellen Raum und sah den weißhaarigen Mann hinter seinem Pult sitzen, mit gehobenen Blick und gekreuzten Armen stellte er sich vor ihn hin.

"Nun, Professor Snape," säuselte Prof. Dumbledore,"was kann ich für sie tun?"

"Ich hatte einen Persönlichen Disput mit einem der Gryffindor Schüler, der nicht Beizulegen war, weil eben dieser bisher nicht mehr zum Unterricht erschien-  
>Unentschuldigt, wie ich bemerken darf. Deshalb ersuche ich Sie mir zu erlauben, den Gryffindorturm zu betreten."<p>

Prof. Dumbledore sah den dunkelhaarigen über seine Halbmondgläser an.

"Nun, so fern Prof. McGonagall nichts dagegen einzuwenden hat, soll es mir recht sein."

Severus Snape nickte leicht und verließ das Büro auf dem gleichen Weg, wie er gekommen war. Es war beinah Bizarr, aber jedes Mal wenn er wieder diesen Raum betrat, fühlte er sich in seine Schulzeit zurück versetzt und das behagte ihm gar nicht.

Er fand Prof. McGonagall in der großen Halle...

Ich hoffe meine Geschichte gefällt euch. Über Kommis freue ich mich immer. Ihr könnt mich auch gerne anregen Dinge zu schreiben. Ich versuche gerne darauf einzugehen und schnell ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben.


	4. Chapter 4

**Konfrontation**

_From every heart you break..._

_What is the worst thing I can say, so long and goodnight..._

_can you hear me, are you with me?_**  
><strong>**_**

Nach dem Gespräch mit Prof. McGonagall fiel es ihm schwer den Gryffindorturm hinauf zu steigen. Seine Füße schlürften über die Stufen aus Stein, überhaupt kam es ihm vor als wollten sie ihn nicht nach oben tragen.

Vor der schweren Tür nannte er der dicken Dame das Passwort und sie ließ ihn Zähneknirschend ein. Entsetzte Augen starrten den Tränkemeister an. Ein Tumult brach los.

"Ruhe jetzt...wo sind Eure Manieren, ich bin bloß hier um einen Krankenbesuch zu machen. Wo sind die Räume der Jungs?"

Seamus Finnegan, zeigte die linke Treppe hinauf und ging dem Professor aus dem Weg. Hatte es so was schon mal gegeben? Ein Slytherin im Gryffindorturm?

...

Harry lag wach und starrte zur Decke. Was sollte er tun? Er konnte nicht ewig den Kranken spielen. Aber es tat so gut, mal nicht von Blicken durchbohrt zu werden. In eigenem Selbstmitleid zu baden. Er hörte unten Krach, aber es interessierte ihn herzlich wenig was da vor sich ging.

Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als die Tür des Zimmers aufging. Die dunkle Gestalt erkannte er selbst ohne Brille.

"Snape?", seine Stimme überschlug sich.

"Für Sie immer noch Professor, Mr. Potter."

Harry saß Augenblicklich aufrecht im Bett, jetzt wünschte er sich doch, er wäre wieder zum Unterricht gegangen.

"Was denken Sie sich eigentlich? Haben Sie wirklich geglaubt Sie kämen damit durch?"

"Ja", war die ganz schlichte Antwort. Warum auch nicht?

"Nun Falsch gedacht, Mr. Potter, die Regeln zu brechen hat auch für einen Potter Konsequenzen, dass musste auch Ihr Vater lernen."

"Was wollen Sie?"  
>Snape lachte kurz gehässig auf und setzte sich auf den Bettrand.<p>

"Sie werden Ihren erbärmlichen Hintern ab sofort wieder in meine Klasse bewegen, habe ich mich da klar ausgedrückt, Mr. Potter?", die Stimme des Professors legte sich bedrohlich sanft auf ihn.

"Ich will nicht", wisperte er.

"Wie bitte?"

"Was soll ich denn machen, ich kann sie ja nicht mal ansehen, ohne das..."; Harry stockte und zog die Decke enger, "die anderen würden mich auslachen."  
>Snape verzog genervt das Gesicht.<p>

"Also wenn das alles ist...ich werde Sie nach jedem Unterricht eine viertel Stunde länger dabehalten und während Sie den Staub von meinen Utensilien wedeln, wird sich Ihr kleines Problem schon gelegt haben."

Er schmiss sich den Umhang über die linke Schulter und streifte dabei Harrys Gesicht, das sofort von einer sanften Röte durchflutet wurde.

"Wir sehen uns Morgen, ." So verließ er das Zimmer.

Harry saß da und hielt sich die Hand gegen die Wange bis ihm nicht mehr so heiß war. Er saß wohl eine halbe Stunde so, bis er sich zurück sinken ließ und tief einschlief.

In dieser Nacht schlief er sehr unruhig. Und wir wissen ja wer ihn da auf Trapp hielt.

Und trotz der Peinlichkeit des gestrigen Abends stand er am nächsten Morgen auf und machte sich fertig. Er würde es schaffen.

Ron stieß ihn von hinten. "Los jetzt, sag schon was hat Snape gestern hier gewollt?", Harry zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. "Hat mich wohl vermisst?"  
>Beide verfielen in ein schallendes Gelächter.<p>

Hermine fing sie nach dem Frühstück ab und gemeinsam gingen sie in den Unterricht.  
>Harry fing schon an die Stunden zu zählen, denn er hatte Zaubertränke erst in der 7. und 8. Stunde. Er stellte sich alles Mögliche vor was vielleicht passieren könnte, wenn er und Snape erstmal alleine waren.<p>

**...**

Professor Snape saß in seinem dunklen Klassenraum und starrte auf die schwere Eichentür. Bei dem Gedanken an die vielen Schüler, wurde dem Tränkemeister schlecht. Er hatte eine kleine Mixtur zu sich genommen, um seinen Magen zu beruhigen, doch es half nicht fiel. Er wusste nicht woran es lag, aber er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl.  
>Die Schüler strömten in den Raum der nach Ölen und Weihrauch roch und setzten sich, und diesmal war auch Potter unter den Anwesenden.<p>

"Mr. Longbottom, nun kommen Sie mal nach vorne und erzählen uns von der systemischen Vermehrung von Vermicote zur Züchtung von Alraunen!"

Professor Snape ging durch die Reihen, hörte Nevilles Gestammel und blieb in Harrys Reihe stehen. Neville kämpfte sich regelrecht durch seine Worte, das kichern der Slytherins wurde immer lauter und boshafter.

Der Professor stand neben Harry und legte seine Hand beschwerend auf die Schulter des Jungen. Er beugte sich langsam an sein Ohr.

"Geh nach dem Unterricht zum Raum meiner privaten Vorräte. Ich warte dort auf dich."

Er schlenderte weiter durch den Raum, unterbrach Neville und zog den Unterricht weiter durch.

Harry saß wie versteinert auf seinem Platz. In diese kleine Kammer? Sollte er wirklich dort hingehen? Was sollte das?  
>Aber hatte er denn eine Wahl.<p>

Die Stunde war vorbei.

"Ron ich komme später nach ich muss mit Blaise reden!",  
>"Alles klar, Alter."<p>

Schon war er um die Ecke und Harry schlich sich mit einem großen Buch vor seinem kleinem *ähem* Problem zu Snapes Kammer.  
>Als er vor ihr stand zögerte er. Wo zum Teufel ist mein Gryffindormut geblieben? , rügte er sich selbst.<p>

Doch die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen als der Professor die Tür öffnette, ihn am Kragen hineinzog und die Tür von Innen verschloss.


	5. Chapter 5

Die Kammer

Rating: explizierter Slash bitte nur lesen wenns gefällt und man min. 16 Jahre ist.

Noch bevor Harry klar war was da passierte in dieser dunklen Kammer,in der sein Professor nicht mal das Licht angemacht hatte.

Wurde er gegen eins der Regale gedrü spürte den Professor hinter sich, sein langes Haar streifte sein Gesicht.

"Nur noch eins, Mr. Potter;

was hier geschieht verlässt niemals diesen Raum. Haben Sie verstanden?",

Harrys Herz raste.

"Ja, Sir"

Er konnte zwar nichts sehen, spürte aber wie die großen Hände des Mannes unter seine Uniform glitten,der warme Atmen seines

Professors füllte seinen Nacken und seine Lippen küssten seinen Hals. Harry brach der Schweiß aus, nie hätte er das für möglich

gehalten, nie hätte er gedacht, dass so was zwischen ihm und Prof. Snape passieren könnte.

Die rechte Hand des Professors versank nun in der Hitze zwischen Harrys Beinen, während die andere seinen Bauch streichelte und

ihn fester an sich drückte. Das schwere Atmen der beiden füllte den Raum. Während Harry sich in der kräftigen Hand seines

Zaubertrankmeisters verlor, spürte er das sein Professorsich immer stärker gegen ihn drückte und seinerseits erregt war.

Harry konnte es nicht mehr ertragen und warf stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken, Prof. Snape drehte Harrys Kopf und küsste die

ächtzenden Lippen, ließ aber nicht ab von ihm.

Gekonnt zwang er den Unterkiefer auf, so das seine Zunge ohne Wiederstand in Harrys Mund glitt. Die Zungen glitten an einander entlang

und leckten sich noch während Harry in Snapes Hand kam. Fasziniert steckte Snape die feuchten Finger in seinen Mund um den

salzigen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge zu spüren. Dann ging er einen Schritt zurück.

"Sie können gehen, Mr. Potter"

Harry machte seine Hose zu und richtete sich wieder zu recht, soweit das im dunklen ging. Die Tür öffnete sich und er schritt

nach draußen, er sah nur kurz Snapes Gesicht, dessen Augen ihn gierig ansahen. Als die Tür sich geschlossen hatte, stand

Snape noch einige Zeit in der Dunkelheit,

er sah Potters rotes Gesicht immer noch vor sich. Seinen Geschmack hatte er noch immer auf der Zunge. Er versuchte zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Nachdem Potter aus der Kammer gegangen war, hatte ihn ein Besitzhunger ergriffen von dem er dachte, er hätte ihn überwunden.

Aber er wollte den Jungen.

Dieses Wilde Gefühl war wie ein Tier das in ihm tobte und ihn in zwei zu reißen schien.

Aber er durfte diesem tödlichen Verlangen nicht nachgeben, wenn er erst einmal Blut geleckt haben würde, würde er nicht mehr

aufhören können.

Er wollte Harrys Unschuld in Stücke reißen. Und er wusste das seine Eifersucht den Jungen töten konnte, wenn sie erst einmal erwachte.

* * *

><p>Harry wusste nichts davon, er ging mit zitternden Beinen, den Gryffindorturm hoch. Nicht mal ans Abendessen konnte er denken.<p>

Es war als hätte ein Teil von Severus Snape Besitz von seiner Seele genommen. Er konnte immer noch seine Hände spüren,

den tiefen Atem des Mannes hören und der Gedanke an seinen Mund brachte ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns.

Was sollte er tun? Was empfand der Professor für ihn?

Was dachte er über ihn?


	6. Chapter 6

Lithium

Ein Feuer brannte in seiner dunklen Brust, dass ihn fast in Stücke riss.

Seine Hände zitterten wie schon lange nicht mehr als er das Lithium

umfüllte um es zu trinken.

Er würde sonst keinen Schlaf finden. Das wusste er genau. Er konnte an

nichts anderes denken.

Aber er war ja gewarnt worden, von Malfoy seinem alten Freund.

Der ihm beigebracht hatte wie man seine Gedanken verbarg und die

Gefühle Unterdrückte.

"Wenn du nur einmal deinem Verlangen nachgibst, dich nicht

kontrollieren kannst und

animalische Instinkte siegen lässt. Wird dich dieses Verlangen beherrschen

und die Mauer

wird einstürzen!"

Aber das es so furchtbar werden könnte hatte er sich nicht vorstellen

können.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihn nicht mal Eisenketten halten könnten. Und

das gerade der junge Potter

ihn völlig die Fassung verlieren ließ war eine Demütigung die seines

gleichen suchte.

Er schüttete die grüne Flüssigkeit in seinen Hals und betete inbrünstig das

es schnell wirken

würde und das seine Leidenschaft, die mehr leiden war, ihn wenigstens im

Schlaf in Frieden lassen würde. Doch darauf hoffen konnte er nicht.

Seine Träume waren eine Folter sondergleichen. Erinnerungen aus seiner

Jugend vermischten sich mit jetztigen Ereignissen.

Er wurde wieder zu dem Jungen der zu Füßen seines Vaters saß und dessen Beine festhielt.

"DU DARFST NICHT GEHEN PAPA!"

Doch der Mann trat den Jungen einfach von sich und ging fort. Seine

Mutter schlug mit dem

Kleiderbügel auf ihn ein.

"Das ist alles deine Schuld!"

In diese Alpträume mischte sich das Bild von Harry Potter, dass

manchmal zu dem von James wurde.

Nicht James war es der ihn demütigte, sondern Harry.

Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, da er sich über den Jungen hermachte und sich in

ihm verkrallte als

könne auch er fort gehen.

Und in seinem Traum schien Harry wirklich zu verschwinden,

umso mehr er versuchte ihn fest zu halten.

Ihm war nicht mal mehr klar was er empfand und was ihn in diesen

Irrsinn trieb.

Am anderen Ende des Schlosses, lag Harry Potter in seinem Bett und

wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere.

Sein Freund Ron sprang aus seinem Bett und rüttelte ihn.

"HARRY...WACH AUF!", rief er so laut das auch alle anderen im Zimmer

wach wurden.

Als Harry endlich zu sich kam war er erst vollkommen orientierungslos.

"Was...Was denn?"

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis ihm klar war das er nicht mehr in

seinem Traum war.

"Du hattest einen Alptraum...tut dir die Narbe weh...hast du von

Du-weißt-schon-wer geträumt?",

die Stimmen der Jungs prasselten auf ihn ein.

Als wenn er nichts besseres zu tun hätte als ständig Alpträume zu haben.

Aber er war sich nicht sicher ob das Geträumte ein Alp- oder

Wunschtraum gewesen war.

"Nein, alles ist gut...war bloß ein verrückter Traum!", er schaute einmal

lächelnd in die Runde

und schmiss sich wieder hin. Das war ja noch mal gerade gut gegangen.

"Wenn du das sagst", sagte Ron; "auch wenn du um dich geschlagen hast

und geröchelt hast als

würde dir jemand die Gurgel umdrehen."

Harry lag wach und starrte in die Dunkelheit...was war das nur für ein

Traum gewesen. Er konnte

doch niemandem davon erzählen oder doch? Aber was würden die

anderen dann über ihn denken?

Er konnte sich vorstellen wie seine Freunde reagieren würden, dann

würde er niemanden mehr haben der wirklich ihn mochte und dass

obwohl er ihnen so viel verdankte. Sie hatten ihn aus der tristen

Muggelwelt befreit.

Er wusste ja nicht mal ob so was überhaupt erlaubt war. In der Muggelwelt

war es das jedenfalls nicht.

Scheiße. Würde er etwa alles geheim halten müssen wie in einem billigem

Groschenroman? Stop. ende. Auszeit. Es gab doch noch gar nichts. Die

ganze Sache hatte vielleicht gar nichts zu bedeuten.

Genau. vielleicht steigerte er sich nur hinein, weil ihm so etwas vorher

noch nie passiert war. Er hatte das doch gar nicht gewollt. Oder hatte er

es doch vielleicht provoziert?

VERDAMMT NOCHMAL, WAS SOLL ICH DENN TUN?

Der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Er hatte das furchtbare Gefühl alles

um ihn herum würde zusammen brechen. Nichts schien ihm halt geben zu

können. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr schlafen. Er musste mit dem

Professor reden...jetzt? Morgen früh?

Ja er sollte wohl einfach drüber schlafen, morgen würde schon wieder

alles anders aussehen.

Am Abend sind alle Katzen grau


	7. Chapter 7

**Snapes Räume**

**Noch bevor er um die Ecke zu seinem Büro gekommen war, sah er wie HARRY POTTER an dem Büro ankam und etwas Murmelte, dass sich der Speier zu bewegen began. Unglaublich schnell bewegte er sich auf ihn zu und packte ihn am Handgelenk. Bevor er überhaupt wußte wie ihm geschah schleifte er Harry hinter sich her. In seinem Kopf ging alles drunter und drüber. Hatte er nicht gewollt, dass der Professor darüber Bescheid wußte. Selbst wenn Harry es ihm als erster gesagt hätte.**

**Wo wäre denn der Unterschied gewesen?**

**Ohne die Hand an die Tür zu legen, öffnete sich die Tür zu seinen Privaträumen und schloß sich wieder hinter ihnen. Er schleuderte Harry nach vorne, wo er das Gleichgewicht verlor und nun von unten zu seinem Professor hinauf starrte.**

**"Was haben sie sich nur dabei gedacht zu Dumbledore zu gehen? Ist Ihnen ****denn, in ihrem unterbelichteten Hirn nicht klar, welche Konsequenzen das für mich als ihr Lehrer haben wird?",**

**Professor Snape atmete schwer und brüllte die Worte fast hinaus. Die Angst die Schule verlassen zu müssen schien doch größer zu sein als er selbst gedacht hatte. Der Gedanke diesen Ort zu verlassen, der in so vielen Jahren zu seinem Zuhause geworden war, schmerzte ihn sehr. ****Harry stand auf und klopfte den Staub aus seinem Klamotten.**

**"Ich hatte niemals vor, über diese Sache mit ihm zu sprechen, er wollte Mich sprechen. ****Noch bin ich nicht so unterbelichtet dass ich nicht wüßte, dass es zu Problemen führen würde, wenn ich darüber rede.**

**Und? Darf ich jetzt gehen?"**

**Er ging an Professor Snape vorbei, doch dieser hielt seine Hand fest. Harry sah ****ihn erschrocken an, doch der Slytherin sah starr nach unten.**

**"Nicht." sagte er dunkel,"bleib noch!"**

**Dann sah er ihn an, mit einem vorsichtigen Blick, Harry brach der ****Schweiß aus. Es war als wollte Snape sich ihm annähern, als würde er ****ohne Worte um Entschuldigung bitten.**

**"Okay", er drückte die Hand des Mannes und stellte sich nah vor ihn, so wie damals auf dieser Terrasse. Er spürte die Wärme der anderen Hand und folgte seinem Professor, der ihn durch den Raum zu dem mächtigen, alt aussehenden Bett, dass im hinteren Raum stand, führte.**

**Als es ihm klar wurde, dachte er noch `Das ist doch jetzt nicht dein ernst?´**

**Da war es aber schon zu spät...**

**Er wurde Regelrecht auf das Bett gestoßen, als er sich Kopfschüttelnd umdrehte, ****sah er den Tränkemeister still vor dem Bett stehen, Harry wollte schon los schnautzen über dieses Verhalten, hielt aber inne. Von Snape ging eine Spannung aus, die Regelrecht zu greifen war. Dann wurde es ihm selbst auch Bewusst, wer hätte das jemals für möglich gehalten...**

**Harry Potter, seines Zeichens Gryffindor, lag mitten im Slytherin Trackt, im Bett des Hauslehrers, Severus Snape, einstiger Wiedersacher Potter Seniors. Ehemaliger Todesser und Hauptfigur seinerseits angestellten Spekulationen, wenn es darum galt einen Bösewicht zu finden.**

**Snape sah auf ihn hinab, er dachte bei sich, es ist so einfach, fast zu einfach, eine kleine Geste hatte Potter gerade zu fliegend leicht in sein Bett gebracht, er wusste selbst nicht was er fühlte, aber er hätte es nie zu träumen gewagt, dass ein Potter mal in seinem Bett landen würde. Das war einfach Unmöglich, und doch war es gerade hier vor ihm zu sehen.**

**Und er konnte spüren, dass seine Beherrschung anfing sich zu lösen, es war Nervenzerreißend, dem Jungen nicht sofort die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen, aber er hielt sich mit aller Macht zurück, er wusste dass es zu früh war, er musste ihn langsam an seine Präsenz gewöhnen, ihn langsam verführen damit dieser Junge nicht ohne ihn leben konnte. Denn nichts weniger wollte er. Er hatte lange auf jemanden warten müssen, der diese Gefühle in ihm Weckte und der es offen wagte sich im zu nähern, ****aber ein bißchen Spielen durfte er doch mit ihm oder nicht? Dagegen war doch ****nichts einzuwenden, er war ja schließlich schon mal hier...**

**Harry zuckte merklich zusammen als Snape seinen Fuß packte, die kalten Finger****spitzen schlossen sich um seine Fesseln, er sah zu wie sein Schuh und seine ****Socke langsam ausgezogen wurden, Snapes Finger umfassten seinen Fuß kalt ****und langsam, befühlten sachte die blau schimmernden Adern die Unter seiner Haut entlang liefen, aber Harry schoss das Blut heiss in Ohren und das Gesicht als er untätig mitansehen und fühlen musste, wie Snape seinen großen Zeh in den Mund nahm und sich eine heisse Zunge nass über seinen Zeh und offen für ihn zu sehen, über seine anderen Zehen glitt, und dann feucht seinen Fuß entlang glitt. Es war ihm so peinlich, dass er spürte wie es eng und nass in seiner Hose wurde. Aber verfluchte Scheiße, wer soll denn auch mit sowas rechnen?**

**Als Harry sich aufrichtete, zog Snape sich zurück, er zog den schweren Umhang aus, ****und Harry wurde klar dass er ihn noch nie ohne Umhang gesehen hatte. Und er hätte gerade in diesem Augenblick alles dafür gegeben unter diesen Stoff sehen zu können, seine Gedanken waren auf einmal nur noch bei dem Gedanken, Snapes Haut zu spüren, wie er sich wohl auf seiner Haut anfühlen würde, wie es sich anfühlen würde, diesen Mann schwer und schweissbedeckt auf sich zu spüren, er war so darin versunken, dass ihm nicht klar war mit was für Augen er den Tränkemeister ansah während er mit einer Hand in seinen Schritt faste.**

**Und er sah nicht wie sich die Augen von Severus Snape in ihn borten und sich etwas in ihnen veränderte...**

**Continue...**


	8. Chapter 8

Mature Content - Warning - Explizit

Domination

Severus Wille war alles was ihn noch zusammenhielt und er konnte Regelrecht hören, wie es knackte. Er hatte verloren.

Er zeriss Potters Hemd, er sah nichts mehr, Severus war verschwunden, als er Harry Ohrfeigte um ihm schneller mit dem eigenen Hemd die Arme hinterm Rücken zu verknoten.

Er zog ihn vom Bett wo er zu Boden fiel und auf die Knie gezwungen wurde, er packte seine Haare und zog sie nach hinten, er sagte nichts als er in Harrys Gesicht sah, er konnte nicht sagen was im Gesicht des Jungen mehr Überwaag, Angst oder Irritation, er hörte seine eigenen Worte, aber er verstand sie nicht mehr.

Er öffnete seine Hose und spürte, wie er selbst, heiß pulsierte und zuckte, bevor er sich tief in den Mund von Potter zwang, der Junge versuchte zu husten, er spührte wie sich sein Hals gegen den Reflex des Würgens wehrte, aber das turnte ihn nur noch mehr an, dass der Junge versuchte sich zu wehren, sich aufzubäumen…doch vergeblich, war das Bett doch in seinem Rücken und er halb auf ihm liegend mit allem was er an Kraft aufbieten konnte.

Unerlässlich drückte er sich auf Harry, auch wenn er sich bewegte und vor und zurück stieß, verließ er nie Harry´s Mund, selbst als er stöhend kam zog er sich nicht zurück, im Gegenteil er vergrub sich bis zum Ansatz, um ihn zu zwingen, zu schlucken, wenn er atmen wollte.

Dann ließ er ab und sah zu wie Harry hustete und keuchte, wie er versuchte den Saft auszuspucken, er röchelte und lag auf dem Boden, dass Gesicht rot und nass.

Doch Severus konnte noch nicht von ihm lassen, er zog ihn hoch aufs Bett und legte ihn auf den Rücken, er stieg auf ihn und zwängte sich zwischen seine Beine, dann packte er sein Gesicht und küsste ihn brutal während er Harrys Hose öffnete und das nun weiche Organ bearbeitete.

Er wusste genau wie er ihn berühren musste, damit der Junge reagierte, es war nicht das Erstemal, dass er das tat. Er küsste und leckte Harrys Hals bevor er ihn ins Fleisch biss und wieder küsste und schmeckte, er spürte wie Harry versuchte sich zu wehren, aber er konnte sich nicht gegen ihn wehren, der Junge kam so heftig, dass sich sein ganzer Körper aufbäumte.

Harry sah wie Snape seine verklebten Finger in seinen Mund steckte und seine Zunge über sie glitt. Bevor er ihn noch mal so hart küsste, dass Harry glaubte Blut zu schmecken.

Dann stand er auf und verschwand aus Harrys Blickfeld, er drückte die Zähne zusammen, doch ein paar Tränen fanden ihren Weg auf das Bett. Sein Puls raste und er konnte kaum richtig atmen, er hatte ja gewusst auf wen er sich da eingelassen hatte, aber so hatte er es sich sicher nicht Vorgestellt.

Er versuchte seine Arme zu befreien aber es ging nicht, und er fand nicht die Kraft sich aufzurichten.

„Snape", flüsterte er, „Snape", rief er nochmal lauter.

Er stand vor ihm zog ihn hoch und befreite seine Arme, Harry rieb sie als das Blut wieder zurück in seine Hände floss, Snape packte seine Hand auch wenn Harry zurück schrack und zog ihm ein dunkles Hemd über die Schultern, Harry packte es und zog es eng um sich.

„Wenn ich dich so sehe will dir noch viel schlimmere Dinge antuen", Snape flüsterte direkt in sein Ohr,

„wenn du nochmal allein mit mir in diesem Zimmer bist, lass ich dich nicht mehr gehen, dann gehörst du mir, Verstanden?!"

Als Snape Harry Raum gab und er das aufklicken der Türe hörte lief er sofort aus dem Zimmer. Er sah kaum was, das Feuer brannte schon weil es bereits dunkel war. Verzweifelt knöpfte er an den Knöpfen von Snapes Hemd.

„Verdammt", stieß er laut aus, er blieb an einem der dunklen Korridore stehen, ihm war so schlecht dass er sich abstützen musste.

Was zur Hölle war ihm da gerade nur passiert, er spürte immernoch seine schmerzenden Arme, dieser pelzige Geschmack auf seiner Zunge und seine nasse Unterwäsche ließ ihn deffinitiv wissen, dass es wirklich passiert war. Er musste an Snapes Augen denken, als er aus der Kammer getretten war, die Bedeutung war jetzt vollkommen anders. Er hatte den Hunger ihn ihnen unterschätzt. Er hatte ihn unterschätzt. Ein Sturm tobte in ihm. Und er wusste nicht was er tuen würde, wenn er nochmal allein mit Severus wäre. Er hatte etwas in ihm geweckt, etwas von dem er nicht mal gewusst hatte, dass er es wollte. Und es war sicher nicht das was Snape von ihm wollte.


End file.
